A 'Heated' Cat Fight
by Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal
Summary: Lacey discovers she likes her friend Brooke more that just as a friens. lemon pkmnYURI  wrote at 1:00 so its quite quick


A 'Heated' Cat Fight

Spring had come early in the sinnoh region. Flowers were blooming all across the land, as if rainbow segments and fallen causing a beautiful display of colours as far as the eye could see. In a cave once belonging to Azelf, a Zangoose and Meowth lived together as friends sharing laughs while enjoying eachothers company. The Zangoose was called Brooke. she looked avarage for a Zangoose but her claws were slightly shorter, but not by much compared to her species, but they were no less powerfull. Meoth was named Lacey and she was the same age and level as her friend Brooke. She had the oppertunity to evolve a while ago but she wanted to remain a Meowth so Brooke made a necklace out of everstone for her. It was getting close to Meowths breeding season, but Lacey did not have a mate. She sighed heavily as she perched herself on one of the logs in their cave. "Hey lace, whats got you down?" brooke asked sitting next to her. "Its the season in which my species mate but im parnerless, even if my mate wasn't in the same egg group i wouldn't mind, all i want is to be loved in 'that' way" Lacey felt like crying, she almost did but she wouldn't let herself, not in front of her best friend.

"Don't feel bad, i don't have a mate either, but im ok for now 'cause i have you as a friend" she hugged Lacey comforting her. "your young i know you'll find someone one day but untill then just enjoy your freedom" immediately she perked up, gratefull for having such a good friend. _Shes right, well, she always is im so lucky to have a friend like her smart, caring beautiful... _She blushed when she thought this. She then started thinking about Brooke as more then just as a friend which worried her. _stopit stopit stopit! _she kept repeating to herself. She then started to think that maybe she did like Brooke in that way and wondered if she should tell her. Later that night it was cold, so Brooke and Lacey were curled up together in the corner of the cave for warmth. Lacey was dreaming that she and brooke were hugging in a tight embrace while passionately kissing one another. While she was dreaming this she was becoming wetter until she released some of her juices in her sleep, covering Brooke's right leg.

Brooke's eyes snapped open as soon as the wetness touched her, wondering what it was. She sat up and looked at lacey who had her legs wrapped around Brooke's, her slit rubbing up against her. "Lace, Lace wake up" she whispered in the night air shaking the cats shoulder until she woke up. "wh..whats up?" she asked, but then hit her. She had cummed on her best friend. "Im so sorry, i didn't mean too i just keep getting urges!" she stared crying, burring her hands in her paws avoiding Brooke's gaze. _maybe i could help her overcome her urges? _Brooke thought _would it help? only one way to find out... _She reached out a paw and held Lacey's chin up looking her in the eyes. She moved their faces closer together until they were kissing, Lacey's dream come true. Their kissing was becoming more intense, their tounges exploring eachother mouths until Brooke broke the kiss. "did that help?" she asked blushing. "yea but im..." Lacey stopped mid-sentence. "your on heat? i know i can smell it" The cat-ferret pkmn finished for her. She gently pushed her friend down and began stroking her belly, making Lacey's heart pound and her tummy flutter inside.

She brought a claw down to her wet opening and began teasing her, putting the tip in and slowly moved it round in a circle. Without warning she shoved her large claw deep inside her now soaking pussy. she yelled loudly with pain, she was a virgin after all. "you ok?" Brooke asked as blood dripped down her claw. "im fine now, please continue" she pleaded closing her eyes to enjoy it even more. Brooke was thrusting her claw rapidly in and out of Lacey's tight cunt while she screeched with pleasuse. She replaced her one claw with both her claws and returned to thrusting. Lacey screemed with the delight of having two claws inside her at once. With one final scream she released a large amount of juices on her friends paw. Brooke licked the juice (and the blood from earlier) of her claws and smiled at her friend. "feeling better now?" She winked. Lacey nodded, "Brook i think i love you, i have for a while now and...do you feel the same?" Brooke kissed her again, more intense that the first. "what do you think?" she giggled. They lay down together in a hug as they slept, and since that day they have been mates.


End file.
